


Luck of the Draw

by Partyintheimpala (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Castiel, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Secret Relationship, Top Dean, Unexpected Pregnancy, scent blocking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Partyintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hasn't had a relationship in years, at his age he figures he's just not cut out for it. Sam has set him on so many blind dates it's no wonder he wants to give up. Until one night at the bar he meets Castiel, an omega from an abusive pack who is trying to start over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck of the Draw

When the alarm clock chimes, Dean groans, reaching for the snooze button. His exposed arm immediately covers in goosebumps. It's mid-winter, what does he expect. He sleepily gets out of bed, pulling on a long sleeve shirt and walking out of his room. He drowsily walks around the house, waking everyone up. One of his  _duties_  as Sam calls it. 

One at a time he wakes up the members of his pack. It's an old fashioned tradition, keeping a pack. Not uncommon in lots of the mid-western states, but a practice that's dying out along the coasts. Dean wonders a lot about how life would be without the people he now calls family. 

After his parents died, leaving Sam and him orphaned, it was the obvious choice. Finding people in similar situations. Building their own little clan. Living alone seems foreign, lonely even.

When he wakes up each morning he tries to remember that, why he takes the time to look after everyone. From Sam and his mate Jess, to Ash and Benny, Bella and Charlie. He knows they'd do the same.

Begrudgingly they all get out of bed and shuffle into the kitchen. Making themselves breakfast and then going their separate ways. Work, school, exercising, whatever. It's Friday and Dean is excited for the weekend. Not for any particular reason other than having a few days not spent on his back under a car.

He is the last to leave, hopping in his car and driving the mere few blocks it takes to get to work. Usually he would walk, but the snow is not something he wants to deal with this morning. He can already tell it's a slow day. Only one car in the shop, the rest of the work today will most likely be minor repairs for people just passing through. 

 

He's right.

 

7:30 rolls around and he throws in the towel. After 4 oil changes, 2 tire alignments and a quick door handle repair he goes home. One of the good things about living with lots of people is that everyone has their own job around the house. Benny, Sam, and Jess cook, Ash takes care of bills and taxes, stuff like that, Charlie and Bella clean up after meals, and Dean does general maintenance like mowing the lawn, fixing the cars, plumbing. Everyone has their place. 

So when he walks in and smells burgers he is very grateful. After a warm, and much needed shower, he joins everyone at the table. Lively chatter, laughs and a sense of togetherness encompasses all of them.

"We're all going to the bar tonight right?" Asks Ash, stuffing his mouth full of food.

"Personally, I'm staying home, long day at work." Bella says, politely picking at her food with a fork. 

"Same here, Jess and I are going for a hike tommorow morning and we don't want to be too tired." Sam explains. He and his mate Jess are practically joined at the hip. They work at the same firm and have the same hours so they're rarely apart.

"Unlike all of you, I'm still in school, so that means a butt ton of homework." Charlie says.

"Oh c'mon guys! We haven't all gone out in ages!" Ash protests, Dean knows it's no use, the others are busy. "Fine then, Dean, Benny, and I will have a great time without you." Ash says snarkily.

"Amen brother." Benny adds.

Once dinner is over and everything is cleaned up, the three load into the car and drive to the bar. It's a kinda seedy place north of town run by the Harvelles. When they walk in Ellen, the owner and bartender, scowls at them.

"Where's the rest of ya'? Haven't seen Sam in ages." She says, pulling 3 beers from the cooler and popping them open.

"Sam is going on a hike tommorrow so he will not be joining us tonight." Dean says as he grabs a beer and takes a swig. 

"Well if he doesn't get his ass up here one of these nights I'll go to him." She says threateningly, a smile spreading across her face.

"Is Jo around?" Asks Dean. Ellen shakes her head.

"Out with her boyfriend tonight." She says.  _Figures._  Dean thinks to himself. Ash taps his shoulder and Dean turns.

"Look at the guy who just walked in." He says cockily. Laid back with his elbows on the bar. Dean looks around for the guy Ash is talking about and immediately knows it's him when he lays eyes on him. The man in question has dark hair, jutting out from all directions, a black trench coat over a blue sweater, he's tall, not Winchester tall, but taller than average. A beta's scent wafting off of him almost pungently.  He glances over at Dean and  smiles. Dean smiles back. Then the guy is walking over.

  
_Oh god the guy is walking over._ Dean takes a frantic breath and tells himself to calm down. He takes a sip of beer and watches as the man orders a drink. He doesn't realize he is staring until the man tilts his head questioningly. 

"Is there a problem?" The man asks politely.  _Fuck, that voice._  

"No not at all man." Dean replies confidently. Trying to seem very suave.

"Mind if I sit with you?" The guy asks, his eyes flicker to the ground but as quickly as they left they're back. Blue, behind thick eyelashes. 

"Yeah of course- I ah mean, sure." Dean stutters over his words and Ash laughs at him quietly. Benny is across the bar talking to some girl. Dean is too preoccupied to care.

"I'm new in town. A local guy told me to come here." The guy says. Dean didn't expect to talk to this guy but he can't say no to that face.

"Well it is the best in town." Dean says with smile.

"You've lived here long?" The man asks. Dean smiles at how straightforward the guy is.

"Ah, 10 years now, yeah. Moved here when I was 18." Dean says, looking away for a second wondering why he's even bothering with this small talk.

"Wow. All alone?" The man asks, he seems genuinely interested. Like he actually cares, it makes Dean feel warm and fuzzy inside for a second.

"No, I came with my brother." Dean says, blushing a little. "What about you? Obviously new in town. What's up?" 

"Oh, me?" The guy says bashfully. Biting his bottom lip nervously. "Wanted to get away from the, city." He pauses and swallows. "I like it here. People are a lot nicer. Uh, what's your name?" He adds inquisitively. 

"Dean, Dean Winchester." The alpha holds his hand out and the man shakes it.

"Castiel Novak." He says, his hand lingering with Dean's.

"Nice to meet you." Dean remarks. "Could I, um, buy you a drink? If you're okay with that, I just-" Dean trails off and when he looks back at Castiel the man is smiling adoringly.

"That would be great." Cas says. Dean huffs out a laugh and nods.

"Cool, um..." Dean gets him another beer just to be safe. Ellen winks at him and he waves her off. Castiel turns out to be a really cool guy. Incredibly nice and a great listener. A bit quiet and reserved, but still curious and a little demanding in an endearing way. Dean likes him. Really likes him. 

As the night draws to a close, Ash and Benny start getting restless. They've had their fun and want to leave. Dean means to depart but Cas' smile, and his stupid face keep him seated. Eager to hear more about different art supplies and the difference between here and where Cas lives before. Which, from what Dean has heard, was pretty shit. 

"I feel like I can breathe out here, I went to the trail east of the river and-"

"The one that leads to the lake?" Dean asks.

"Yeah that one. The snow was hard to trudge through but the view."

"Gorgeous ain't it?" 

"Amazing."

They stare at each other for a few seconds before Cas looks away.

"Dean, Benny and I really want to get home." Ash says to Dean quietly.

"One more minute." Dean says. Only glancing over at his friends.

"I will leave you here Dean." Ash threatens.

"You can leave if you'd like." Castiel says. "How is next week?" He adds casually.

"Next week for what?" Dean questions.

"I would like to become friends if that's alright with you." Castiel states blatantly. Dean smiles and chuckles a little.

"Next week is fine. Same time?" Dean asks, Ash pulling on his arm.

"I will be sitting here." Cas says.

"See you then." Dean replies, being dragged out of the bar by his friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update this fic every other week at least, I hope you liked this chapter as an introduction to the characters and scenario!


End file.
